


Blossoms in War

by Luna (LVNA)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, is this too long to be a drabble?, just some nice sibling fluff to soothe the weary soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVNA/pseuds/Luna
Summary: After suffering an injury during a fight, Hinoka needs to be healed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sakura! I worked hard on this all day to finish it. I wanted to write a bit about the sibling bonds between Hinoka and Sakura, because I love them both so much. I threw a Corrin in there too (who I wrote gender neutral on purpose). It's a bit cheesy, I know I know. Beta'd by my good friends scary-faery and CommunistCatForPresident.

Sakura had just finished bandaging a soldier's wound when she heard the rustle of someone entering the healer's tent. She turned around and it was none other than her own sister, Hinoka, who was being supported by Corrin and had to limp into the tent. Sakura glanced down and saw that Hinoka had a nasty cut on the side of her thigh that had bled all the way down her legs, leaving a trail of blood from the entrance. Despite how painful it looked, Hinoka was still able to smile at Sakura.    
  
"Hello Sakura, Hinoka was hit by an arrow. It cut her pretty deep." Corrin began.    
  
"It was more of a lucky shot, honestly." Hinoka added.    
  
"Hinoka,” Sakura said. “Please allow me to tend to your wounds.”

  
"Heh, a responsible healer as always. Sakura never fails to impress."   
  
Sakura smiled at her sister's praise and beckoned her to sit. Corrin attempted to help, but Hinoka went on alone.    
  
"I'm alright, it's not even bad..." Hinoka insisted, even though she was obviously wincing from the pain of moving her leg. Corrin looked extremely concerned, and put one hand on her arm.    
  
"Hinoka...it's ok if it hurts, please let me help you."    
  
"Sister you don't have to put on a tough face around us, we love you very much." Sakura chimed in.    
  
Hinoka smiled again.    
  
"You guys are so good to me, even when I should be out there fighting. The warrior princess Hinoka, bested by one arrow." She laughed.    
  
With Corrin and Sakura's assistance, Hinoka was seated in a more comfortable position on one of the makeshift cots.   
  
"I'll be going now, I have to get back to the others. Thanks for everything, Hinoka and Sakura." With that, Corrin ducked out of the tent to return to the fray.   
  
After waving their goodbyes, Sakura quickly got to work, first gently wiping away the blood and dirt around the wound. Then, she raised her Bloom Festal, and the gash on Hinoka's leg was closed with a breeze.    
  
"Nicely done, Sakura." Hinoka grinned at her and ruffled her hair.    
  
"It really wasn't much, sister, but you've lost a bit of blood and should rest for a while."   
  
"Alright. Just for you Sakura."   
  
Sakura smiled at her older sister. Even though they were so different, they were still extremely close.    
  
Tiny moments like these always reminded Hinoka that no matter what, even in the midst of war, her family would always have her back.


End file.
